Role Reversal
by gwendolineB
Summary: Special Agent Raymond Reddington and the rest of his team have finally caught Elizabth Keen, no. 5 on the most wanted list, and have to interrogate her in order to solve open cases she might be connected to, but she decides to be difficult. AU, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**In this story, Lizzie is one of the most wanted criminals and Red is an FBI agent. **

**Alternative Universe!**

**I know that there are other fics with this topic, but I wanted to write my own version. **

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth Keen was sitting in an interrogation room, her wrists were in shackles that were bolted to the table and her ankles were cuffed, too.

The FBI had caught her after being on the run and living in the shadows for eight years. Although she was a woman, she was no. 5 of the FBI's most wanted list. She was great at manipulating people, making them do whatever she wanted, and especially making them do things they didn't want to do. She knew how to hide her feelings and put on a mask. She was famous and feared in the criminal world because the police had only chased her ghost for so many years.

Today, however, the FBI had taken her down in Washington. She had known it was a bad idea to show up there, but she had business that couldn't be done anywhere else. Her client had insisted on meeting in Washington and because she wanted to keep her good connections to him and the people he called his 'associates', she had followed his wish to meet there.

Liz, how her few close friends called her, had just left the building where the meeting had taken place when a task force of the FBI took her into custody, handcuffed her and pushed her into a van and now, she was sitting in front of an agent who was very well known in the criminal world. He was feared and almost respected because he seemed to have an insight and an understanding of the criminal mind. Everyone who had been interrogated by him had confessed.

He was a master of breaking someone's will and making them spill out all their secrets either by just questioning them or by using more illegal ways of extracting information. He didn't shy away from breaking a few laws to get a confession and in fact, it was an open secret that the FBI used some not-by-the-book techniques during an interrogation.

Elizabeth was cold and reckless, there was no one who could make her give in. The agent sitting at the other side of the table bored his green eyes into her blue ones, his gaze was in fact intimidating, but she wouldn't show fear. Never. Not even when the FBI's most feared agent would interrogate her for hours and days.

His name was Special Agent Raymond Reddington.

Elizabeth's palms lay flat on the table because the cold metal that chained her wrists to it didn't allow a movement. If she would try really hard, she could twist her hand around, but she didn't want him to see her scar. That was her only weakness: people seeing the huge scar on her right wrist and palm. She didn't want to be asked about it, let alone explain how it happened or even let other people touch it.

xxxxx 1 hour earlier:

The agents Ressler, Reddington, Navabi, Mojtabai and their boss Cooper were standing behind the one-way glass wall of the interrogation room and watched Elizabeth Keen sitting at the table.

She didn't look uncomfortable in the least, she seemed self-confident, too sure of herself and a little impatient.

"She looks as if nothing could harm her, so strong, so confident. You'll have a hard time getting anything out of her, Reddington." said Ressler.

"Oh, I will. Look, she's uneasy. She's only putting on a mask, because deep inside, she's only a scared little girl. She may not know it, but she isn't as strong as she thinks." Reddington replied, his eyes completely focused on her.

"How can you tell she's uneasy?"

"She is rubbing her cuffed ankles together, she's biting her lips from time to time and there's something off about her right hand. She's glancing down at it and if she wouldn't be restrained, I bet she would touch it. It will be fun to make her talk."

_Hm...when I cuffed her to the table, I didn't notice anything odd. _Ressler thought.

"We will let her wait for another half hour and then you go in." said Cooper, looking at the fugitive his team had finally tracked down after so many years. She was the key to numerous other criminals but it would be hard to get any information out of her. "This might take days. From now on, your only task is making Elizabeth Keen talk." he told Reddington.

"I'm looking forward to it." he grinned.

"And don't be too easy on her."

"Why would I be easy on her? Because she's a woman?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. We need this confession, no matter how you do it. Don't disappoint me."

"No, Sir. I won't. Let me deal with her, I know how to break people's minds. Even if it takes days, I won't let her hide anything from us."

"Good. We will focus on the case we have right now, and you will go in there."

xxxxx present time:

Elizabeth heard the door open, she looked up and saw a man in his mid fifties in an expensive suit sit down in front of her. She knew who he was and looked up and down at him. She couldn't help licking over her lips.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I'm Special Agent Raymond Reddington."

No answer. She looked him in the eyes and smiled coldly.

He put a bottle of water with a straw in it on the table so that she could drink without moving her hands. She knew that drinking like this would look stupid, but that obviously was the purpose. Agent Reddington himself drank tea, then spoke again.

"I take it you knew me, anyway. Since you don't seem willing to talk, how about we spend an hour or two in silence. I have time."

They stared into each other's eyes for an eternity. Elizabeth glanced at her right hand from time to time, fully aware that he noticed it, but he didn't say a word. Occasionally, he followed her eyes to her hand, raising an eyebrow. He rested his arms on his elbows and put both hands under his chin, watching her and observing every little reaction.

His jacket was placed over the chair and two buttons of his white shirt were undone. She caught herself staring at his lips for a few seconds, then drew her attention back to his eyes. He looked at her like a lion watching his prey, but she held his gaze. His silence made her angry, but she was too stubborn to talk, she had imagined this differently. She had thought he would ask questions and she would be the one who would drive him insane by refusing to talk. She once again bit her lips and looked down to her right hand.

He grinned and raised an eyebrow, he knew he had her. Elizabeth would have done anything for the possibility to stroke the scar he didn't know about, there were a few tears of anger burning in her eyes and then she couldn't hold his dangerous gaze anymore. She looked down to the table for a few moments and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. It felt gentle, but strong; affectionate, but dominant. Cold and calculated. She already hated him, and most of all, she hated herself for being attracted to him.

He obviously knew what was going on behind those piercing blue eyes of hers and he smiled, not removing his fingers from her chin, no, even daring to tickle her gently below it to make her more furious. Damn, his fingers felt so soft...no, she shouldn't think that. Definitely not.

She looked aside to make him let go of her, but he cupped her jaw and shook his head slightly, telling her not to look away again. She wanted to yell at him, slap him, punch him, shoot him, but the shackles around her wrists held her back and due to the chains around her ankles, she couldn't even kick him. Her anger was overwhelming her and she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. The way he just smugly grinned at her made her blush in both anger and embarrassment. She knew she either had to hold his gaze or to start talking. She decided not to talk.

_Step one: make her more uneasy and angry than she was before. _Agent Reddington thought and sipped his tea. He didn't care how long it would take to make her talk, he liked his job and God knew he was the best agent of the whole FBI when it came to interrogations.

Elizabeth was tough, normally she stayed calm under pressure, but soon, probably sooner than she thought, she would give in.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your kind reviews! I'm trying to write a story that doesn't end with Red and Lizzie ending up in bed...although it will contain some M-ish scenes in the following chapters...**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: _Step one: make her more uneasy and angry than she was before. _Agent Reddington thought and sipped his tea. He didn't care how long it would take to make her talk, he liked this job and God knew he was the best agent of the whole FBI when it came to interrogations.

Elizabeth was tough, usually she stayed calm under pressure. But soon, probably sooner than she thought, she would give in.

xxxxx

Behind the glass wall of the interrogation room, Agent Ressler watched Elizabeth Keen slowly getting weaker and weaker under Reddington's gaze. Cooper had sent him to check how the interrogation was going. He returned to the office, where the rest of the team was waiting for him.

"How is she? I assume she hasn't talked yet."

"She's crying."

"What? So soon? What has he done?"

"Actually nothing. They just stared at each other and when I came in ten minutes ago she suddenly started crying. He hasn't even started questioning her yet and she's already becoming vulnerable."

"Good, we need information about these cases."

xxxxx

Elizabeth's tears had dried, she had stubbornly decided to not show any emotions at all. Not anger, not embarrassment, not despair and she certainly had to make sure he didn't see how much she was attracted to him.

An hour later, she felt Reddington getting impatient and smiled to herself. She was almost sure she would never get the upper hand in this interrogation, but she could at least try. She knew how to manipulate men, and after all, Agent Reddington was just that: a man who was easy to manipulate if you knew how. She would never give him the satisfaction of giving in and telling him what he wanted to know. During her short moment of weakness, he had just watched her with a smug grin and hadn't shown the least bit of empathy; when she was honest to herself, his lack of showing feelings had scared her a little.

She had heard stories about him, and if any of them were true, he was like her: a psychopath with an emotional disorder, capable to love and hate, but having trouble with feeling empathy towards other people. Not completely unable, but still difficult for him. Or maybe he just enjoyed watching people suffer and beg, like she did sometimes...she wondered how it was to sleep with him, but quickly forced her mind to think about something else. Fantasizing about sex with the cop who was going to interrogate her until she lost her mind was a bad idea.

Elizabeth had a plan on how to make him believe he still had the upper hand, but it would take a few days to act like she was giving in. _Never mind, I'm stronger than he thinks...or hopes? I'll just have to stick to my story and everything will turn out fine. I just need a plan B in case they find out the truth..._

Another hour later, Agent Reddington was running out of patience.

_Fine, if that's what she wants, it's time for step two now. _

"Elizabeth, I believe it's useless to stare into each other's eyes any longer. Time for the actual questioning. What do you think?" he asked with an evil smile. It was likely that she refused to talk all day, but that didn't matter. He would learn a great deal by watching her face and her body language.

As expected, she smiled back and remained silent.

"Well, let's get started, shall we? We have information that you may be involved in four open cases. If you don't cooperate and instead decide to be difficult, I have ways to make you talk that you don't even dare to think about." he threatened in a deadly cold whisper.

Elizabeth grinned, completely unimpressed by him, but caught herself fantasizing about those 'ways she didn't even dare to think about'. This had to stop, she had to draw attention to herself and resist his charm.

"So, December 2009, Spain. José Mendéz, a wealthy business man from Barcelona was murdered at a charity gala for poor children. It was his own foundation, he and his wife had adopted four children to give them a better life. Mendéz was found dead in his swimming pool after the gala. His wife found him. We have leads to you, Elizabeth.

Then, May 2010, Germany. There was an incident in Cologne when a priest, Andreas Neumann, was murdered in the cathedral. He was found shortly before the mass started. There are thousands of tourists everyday, and still, only one could describe you. We figured you escaped quickly because the cathedral is opposite to the main train station. From there, it's only a few stops to the airport where you flew to Canada and assassinated his brother Michael. He emigrated to Canada in 1995 and was a priest, as well.

Then, July 2012, USA, New York. We have information that you may be involved in the death of Anna Johnson, who was the head of an organization that helped homeless people. She had three children and was married.

To me, it sounds like you are specialized on good people. People who help the general public. Why is that?"

No answer, of course. Agent Reddington had all these cases, names, places and dates in his head, he always kept his eyes focused on Elizabeth, trying to find a reaction in her deep blue eyes, but she looked unimpressed, almost bored, like he was reading an old newspaper to her.

He continued asking her questions and telling her details about the murders, but she either didn't react or shrugged her shoulders, intentionally behaving like a stubborn teenager.

Reddington was patient, always the smartest man in the room, always the one who made suspects spill out everything they knew, but Elizabeth Keen was one of the few people that could make him lose his patience.

"After reading all those case files, a thought struck me. I wondered what happened to the camera footage. Take this incident in Germany for example. Between the train station and the cathedral is a huge public place, which means surveillance cameras and police everywhere. I believe you have an associate. Someone who manipulates these cameras and covers your tracks. I don't think you have any intention on telling me his name, but as I've said, there are ways to make you talk."

xxxxx

Two hours and several unanswered questions later, Elizabeth was proud of herself. She had made the mighty Agent Reddington almost loosing his temper. He wasn't showing it yet, but there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes that scared the hell out of her, it was a mixture of controlled rage and something like anticipation, as if he would be looking forward to a more 'intense' interrogation.

She shifted in her chair, pressing her thighs together.

"Ohh, what are you doing, Elizabeth? Are those chains on your ankles too tight? Or is it something else? Hmm?"

As much as she hated it, she had to say something, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"I...um...I have to pee." she whispered, angry with herself that she had talked to him at all.

He laughed and grinned at her smugly. "Well, good luck with standing up. I wouldn't advise it, but if you really have to get up, you'll have to take the desk with you. Oh, wait, I forgot. The desk is bolted to the floor."

"Please."

"No. How about a deal? You answer my questions and I'll let you go to the restroom. Or you don't answer and I don't let you go. What's it to be, Elizabeth?"

"Fuck you!" she spat angrily.

"So that's a 'no'. And I wouldn't advise using colorful language in my presence."

"Please, let me."

_Damn it, I didn't plan on be_g_ging him for anything...but I have to._

"I said no."

They spend another ten minutes in silence until Elizabeth started begging him again, but he refused. She was close to accepting his deal, when suddenly the door opened and a female agent with long, black hair walked in.

"Reddington, I'm taking her to the restroom, you can't do that. Rules are rules."

"Agent Navabi, this is my interrogation and I decide how to handle it." he growled.

The female agent uncuffed her hands and walked her out, then brought her back and cuffed her again, but one second before she closed the shackles around her right wrist, Reddington turned her hand around, revealing the huge scar.

Elizabeth struggled to pull away from his grip, but it was too late. Agent Navabi left the room and Elizabeth was once again alone with agent Reddington, who now was examining her palm.

"Uh...what do we have here? Hm? What is this?" he asked with fake concern and stroked softly over her scar with two fingers and looked closely at the weird pattern that started at her wrist and covered her whole palm.

She closed her fist around his teasing fingers, she couldn't stand this soft touch, but after two times of clenching her fingers around his, Reddington held her hand down so that he could get a closer look at the scar without interruptions.

She didn't answer any of his questions about it, knowing that she could get the upper hand when she hadn't told him anything about anything at the end of the day. To be honest, she had to admit that she was beginning to feel a little exhausted from being interrogated for hours, but she would never show this.

xxxxx

All of a sudden, agent Reddington got up and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm afraid to tell you that we have to continue this nice conversation tomorrow. The law says that an interrogation may only last 12 hours. I will accompany you to your...let's call it 'bed' now. Don't fight when I open your chains and behave on the way to your room."

They stopped in front of a heavy door with three locks. He opened the door and pushed her inside roughly so that she stumbled against the wall and fell onto the mattress.

"You will get breakfast at 8 tomorrow and then we'll continue with the interrogation."

She sat down on the mattress and crossed her arms over her chest, staring up to Reddington, who was for some reason still leaning in the doorway.

"What do you want?!"

He chuckled. "What I want? What I want is a confession. Don't _you_ want to change into the sleep clothes that are lying next to you?"

"Yes, but not now."

"Why not now? You should get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day." he grinned.

_Longer than today? Not possible...but I think I know what his aim is. Fine, he can have that._

Elizabeth stood up and undressed without a word. When she was standing in front of him only in her black panties, she waited a short moment before dressing in the cheap t-shirt and shorts that were lying on the pillow. She lay down under the thin blanket, holding his gaze all the time.

"Goodnight." she whispered sweetly and watched him closing the door.

_I know how to manipulate you, Special Agent Raymond Reddington..._

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction, BUT I wanna say one thing: no offense, but I can't understand those Keenler-shippers and people who think Red is Lizzie's father...**

**However, thanks for your reviews, I wouldn't have thought I would get so much feedback for the first two chapters, thank you!**

**Warning: A bit of violence in this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: "Goodnight." she whispered sweetly and watched him close the door.

_I know how to manipulate you, Special Agent Raymond Reddington..._

xxxxx

The next morning after breakfast she found herself sitting cuffed to the table again, ready for the next round. Yesterday, she had refused to talk to him. Today, she had planned on changing her tactic.

"So, Elizabeth, have you slept well? I did."

"You do realize that this is no way to get information, don't you? Smalltalk won't make me tell you anything."

"You decided to talk to me today? That's interesting. I almost thought I had to beat a confession out of you." he replied with a cold smile.

"Oh, I'm not gonna confess. I will _talk_ to you, but I will not _confess_ anything, understood?"

"_'Understood'_? I'm the one who's asking the questions, not you. Now let's go back to the four murders you committed we talked about yesterday."

"What makes you think I did this?"

"We have camera footage that shows you."

"And why would you think it's really me? I could have a twin sister. I believe you told me about a mysterious associate of mine that covers my tracks. Before you accuse me of anything, how about actual evidence?"

Reddington grinned and tilted his head to the side while leaning back in his chair.

"Are you trying to turn this interrogation around? No matter what you do, it's not going to work."

He reached over to her right hand. She had been restrained with her palm visible to him to make her uncomfortable. When he started to touch the scar, she tried to pull away from his grip and closed her hand to a fist, struggling to prevent him from seeing her scar again.

"You will only rub your knuckles sore on the desk if you keep doing this. Open your hand. Now."

For some reason, she obeyed and let him touch her sensitive palm. She blushed and looked away, not willing to let him see how vulnerable it made her when other people touched it. She was supposed to be the strong, manipulative criminal and not some girl who's attracted to a cop. He kept a firm grip on her wrist although she was cuffed to the table, then traced the pattern of the scar with one finger. She needed all her will power to not clench her fingers around his and not to appear too weak.

"Tell me about it." he ordered.

"Why would I?"

"I am asking the questions. Tell me."

"No."

He grinned at her and got a small penknife out of his pocket, then twisted her left hand around and pressed the knife painfully into her palm.

"Want another scar? Bigger than the other one? With a nice, huge, ugly pattern?"

"No!" she panted and struggled against his grip, but he forced her hand open again and teased her skin with the penknife.

"I am not gonna talk!"

"Maybe not yet."

"Are you some kind of a psychopath who enjoys seeing people suffer? Is this only about pain? If it is, I want you to know that you can do this as long as you like. I will never tell you anything!"

"Of course not." he said dryly and cut her across the left palm without warning while holding her gaze all the time and grinning at her. He held her fingers down so that she couldn't stop him from cutting her. While she tried to push the pain at the back of her mind, she thought about what she could tell him.

"Are you ready to talk now?" he asked and stood up, walking around her until he was behind her.

"Or do I have to hurt you more?" Agent Reddington growled directly into her ear. He pulled at her hair roughly so that she had to tilt her head to the side and let the knife wander up and down the side of her neck, sending amazing shivers down her spine.

Yes, it scared her, but she took some sort of sick pleasure in what he was doing to her. The pain in her hand was unbearable, and she watched the blood trickling slowly out of the cut.

"Will you...will you do something about that?"

"About what?" he asked hypocritically into her ear.

"My hand, damn it!" she yelled.

"No, no, no. Not so cheeky, Elizabeth. Either you start talking or I let so much blood pour out that you lose consciousness, clear?"

She was whimpering in pain and crying a little as he cut her open, she hadn't expected him to actually hurt her.

"Am I clear?" he asked impatiently and tilted her chin up.

"Yes." she hissed.

"Good girl."

He went back to his chair and cleaned the knife with a handkerchief, ignoring her tears, just like yesterday.

xxxxx

After she had given him some information, he stood up again.

"I'll get you something for your hand. Stay here." he said with a grin.

A few minutes later, he was back and started cleaning the bloody cut he had left on her hand, then bandaged it carefully. She watched him doing the task, he worked in silence and very thoroughly, as if it wouldn't be the first time he had done this.

"So, let's continue. Back to that incident in Spain, why did you kill José Méndéz?"

Elizabeth answered all his questions, occasionally resisting and refusing to go on. She acted like the pain in her left hand and the way he softly caressed her right wrist made her vulnerable and encouraged her to be truthful. Later, she was allowed to take a nap in her cell while Agent Reddington would tell the rest of his team what she had said.

After he had closed the door behind her, she grinned devilishly to herself, knowing that everything she had told him had been lies. She had acted like he could make her talk with a little pain, but in fact she had just made up everything. She had given him information that belonged to other cases or was completely false.

xxxxx Meanwhile in the office:

"Reddington, why is there blood on your suit?"

"I had to use more...unusual ways to make Elizabeth Keen talk, but she's alive and not hurt anymore." he answered honestly when Agent Cooper saw a few red spots on his sleeve.

_Damn, this little minx has ruined one of my best suits...I just hope she has been honest, else she'll get what for!_

"Agent Navabi told me she saw a bandage on Keen's hand when she accompanied her to the bathroom. What the hell have you done? We talked about this, Reddington! You can't physically injure suspects!"

"Sir, it was necessary and I assure you that she's fine."

The conversation went on for a couple of minutes, but in the end Agent Reddington got away with it, like always.

xxxxx

Elizabeth closed her eyes in desperate need for some sleep. The interrogation had 'only' lasted four hours today, not twelve, and although she had lied all the time, she was completely exhausted. Her left hand was still throbbing under the bandage and everytime she closed her eyes, she saw this weird, sadistic gleam in his eyes when he had cut her with his penknife.

She wrapped the blanket around her body and tried to sleep before the FBI found out that she lied and would interrogate her again until she told them the truth.

She had stayed in there all day and all night, but when she had to go back to the interrogation room the next day, she knew she was in trouble.

She let Agent Reddington cuff her to the table without resistance, she planned on playing with him a little while longer.

He didn't sit down in front of her, but kept standing behind her with one hand under her chin and one on her shoulder, rubbing over her collar bone with his thumb.

"You lied to me, Elizabeth."

Completely ignoring what he had said, she replied: "I want a shower and fresh clothes, _Raymond_."

"Have I allowed you to call me by my first name? I believe I haven't. Speaking about clothes: you have ruined the suit I was wearing yesterday. There was blood on it."

"And is it my fault that you cut my damn hand open, you sadistic bastard?!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Your attempts to gain the upper hand in this conversation are quite endearing, but if you behave like you did yesterday, I won't allow you to go to the bathroom today. I hope you remember that an interrogation may last 12 hours."

She could almost hear that he was grinning...

"I bet that's against the law!"

"So? Now what do you want? Telling the truth or having to control your...physical needs for twelve hours?"

She turned her head around to face him and glared at him. "I want a shower, damn it! And fresh clothes. You can't do that to me!"

"You get that when you told me the truth about those murders, not a second earlier."

"Fine, but I want a deal."

He chuckled coldly. "Oh, really? A deal? There won't be a deal, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." she complained, trying to make him let go of her shoulder. The way he touched her made her unable to think.

"I can call you whatever I want, and now start talking or this is going to be much more unpleasant than yesterday." he whispered into her ear and squeezed her shoulders lightly. "And don't you dare lying to me this time."

"Then why don't you start asking questions? I'm waiting, Raymond."

Elizabeth had another plan for today: she would indeed tell him parts of the truth, she knew she was going to prison anyway, but she wouldn't tell him anything useful. She would make him think that it was useful, but in fact it was just redundant information that wouldn't be helpful to solve the cases. If he was aware of her manipulations, he wasn't showing it yet and actually, what she did today was just one of the steps she had planned to push him over the edge. She grinned and began answering his questions.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I know, terrible cliffhanger :) The next chapter will contain a few smutty interrogation scenes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated T/M for violence and adult scenes.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: (…) If he was aware of her manipulations, he wasn't showing it yet and actually, what she was doing today was just one of the steps to push him over the edge (…).

xxxxx

Elizabeth knew she was only feared in the criminal world because she was one of the few female killers who were pretty good at their job, not because she was a brilliant mastermind. There weren't many women in the criminal business. That was her 'advantage', but in fact, she didn't know why she was number 5 on the FBI's most wanted list. She was just an average criminal and not some crazy mass murderer...and she wasn't as hardcore as everybody thought she was. Well, she was in fact tough and good at manipulating people, but she wasn't perfect at her job. There had to be someone who had given the FBI false information about her...

She had committed two of the murders that Agent Reddington was accusing her of, not all four of them.

"Fine, I give in. I admit...um...being involved in two of the murders."

"And which of the four are you referring to?"

She smiled, the cat and mouse game wasn't over yet. "Take a guess."

"Don't play with me." he said calmly from behind her.

"No? But I enjoy playing with you, Agent Reddington."

He sat down on the table and leaned down to her, then tilted her chin up and cupped her jaw.

"What you need is a distraction from this boring interview, isn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow, curious what he would do.

"Do you trust me, Elizabeth?"

"No." she replied without hesitation. She didn't trust him, and she never would. Partly because he was a cop.

That was the answer he had expected, and it was perfect for what he had planned for the rest of the interrogation. He walked around her so that he was standing behind her again, then he slipped his hands under her t-shirt, slowly pulled the straps of her bra down her shoulders and unclasped it. He brushed her hair over her shoulder, caressing her neck and her upper back under her shirt until she heard his low voice in her ear.

"What you told me yesterday was completely unhelpful. Congratulations, you have deceived an FBI agent...and here I thought your information would actually help with the cases, but no, you managed to tell me the truth without saying anything useful. You will see soon enough that playing with me will only get you into more trouble, sweetheart."

Suddenly, it seemed to be unnaturally hot in the room and the effect his voice had on her only intensified the feeling of being at his mercy. Not only that she was cuffed to the table while he caressed her upper body and stroked the sides of her breasts without touching them the way she needed it, his voice made her feel like he could do anything to her and she wouldn't mind. Damn, she couldn't think...

When he brushed his thumbs over her already hard nipples, she gasped and closed her eyes so that she could completely concentrate on his voice next to her right ear. A faint voice at the back of her head told her to resist, to not give in, to try to stay strong.

"Now tell me, Elizabeth. Which of the four murders did you commit?"

"Only the ones in Germany and Canada, the two priests."

"Good girl. Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth! I had nothing to do with the others. I swear!"

"Do you have an alibi?"

"Uh...no. I can't remember what I did when the other two murders happened."

"Let's come back to that later. Why did you kill the priest in Germany and Canada?"

She didn't answer, trying to distract him with quiet moans as he touched and stroked her breasts more firmly and played with her nipples. When she didn't reply, he pinched them to make her talk.

"Ah! Damn it, you're hurting me!"

"I know." he chuckled coldly and continued.

"Let go! Please! ...Fine, I'll tell you. It...it had nothing to do with their profession. I'm not after 'good people' as you called them."

Although he continued hurting her until he was satisfied with her answer, she managed to tell him a story which was an outright lie.

He let go of her hurting nipples and caressed her sides to calm her down.

"Have you been honest?" He spoke against the back of her neck, his lips so close that the touch could almost be a kiss and his hot breath tickled her skin.

"Yes."

"Good girl. We will check if your statement was correct. In case you lied to me again, you will regret it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, you are." she whispered, knowing that she wouldn't regret it and wondering how long it would take them this time to figure out that she lied. She smiled and bit her lips.

"Do you want me to show you what I'll do to you if you lied?"

"Oh, yes."

How she enjoyed playing with him...she would make up one story after another just to push him over the edge. All of a sudden, there was an excruciating pain in her shoulder, which made her cry out loud. When she threw her head back, he stroked over her hair soothingly.

"Did you know that there are several pressure points on the human body that cause severe pain when they are being touched?" he asked calmly.

"Not...until n...now." she whimpered.

"Well, now you know. I just hope you told me the truth."

He closed her bra and uncuffed her, but held her in place before he allowed her to stand up.

"Now get that shower you wanted. There will be fresh clothes in your room when you get back. I'll call agent Navabi to accompany you to the bathroom. Don't you tell her what I did to you, understood?"

"Yes, understood."

xxxxx

Two days later, the team had found out that Elizabeth Keen had lied again and agent Cooper was more than unhappy about that.

"Reddington!" he yelled across the room. "It has been a week, and we still have no real truth. I thought you said you knew how to make her talk!"

"At least we know that she wasn't involved in all four of the murders, only two of them."

"And you believe her?"

"Yes, Sir, I do."

"I give you one more week to get the whole truth out of Elizabeth Keen. Now go and talk to her!"

xxxxx

Elizabeth was already sleeping when Agent Reddington opened the door.

"I was sleeping, damn it!"

"You think I care?"

"No..." she admitted.

"Get up." he ordered.

"What? No!"

"I said get up."

As soon as she was on her feet, he pushed her into the interrogation room although she was only wearing those ugly FBI sleeping clothes they had given her. He slammed the door and closed the curtain in front of the one-way glass wall in case someone would watch what he was about to do.

He pinned her to the wall and held her hands in a tight grip while he pulled her t-shirt over her head, then dragged her on a chair and quickly closed the shackles around her wrists.

The way he had quickly half undressed her and then cuffed her to the interrogation table with a bare upper body had taken her by surprise. It had happened so fast that she hadn't had a chance to fight and if she was honest to herself, she wouldn't have fought seriously against him, anyway. She felt slightly uncomfortable sitting in front of him like this. Her hair wasn't long enough to cover her exposed breasts and the way his smug gaze teased her drove her insane. She was angry, oh so angry, but also kind of turned on. It made her feel both embarrassed and willing to push him even more than during the previous days.

Agent Reddington was walking back and forth in the room, always keeping eye contact with her.

"You do realize that you've gotten yourself in even more trouble now, don't you? Your little mind games were clever, but now I'm forced to punish you for them."

"That only shows that you're not as clever as you think. I'm able to lie to you again and again and you wouldn't notice because I'm that good at what I do, Raymond."

He walked towards her slowly, she could see the anger radiating from him like waves and the dangerous gleam in his eyes got almost sadistic as he licked over his lips.

"Don't. Provoke. Me." he threatened in a deadly cold whisper.

She raised an eyebrow, completely unimpressed by him. "No?"

"No." he replied and slapped her left and right.

She didn't know what to say, apparently, she had underestimated him. He kicked her chair away and bent her over the table.

"What are you doing to me?!"

"Patience, sweetheart, patience."

He let his hands wander from her hips to her thighs and spread her legs wider, then played with the waistband of her sleep shorts before sliding them down her legs.

"Step out."

She obeyed. Reddington kicked the shorts aside and grabbed her ass, then pulled her panties down, as well. He stroked over the curve of her butt, fully aware of how nervous she was. She didn't say a word, she knew she was about to lose this war of manipulating each other. There was a slight chance of turning their situation around later, but right now, he clearly had the upper hand. He forced her legs wider and caressed her inner thighs from behind, his fingers dangerously close to her clit.

All of a sudden, she felt a hard slap on her ass, followed by a loud 'smack'.

"Ow! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No, no, no. Don't complain. You will not leave this room until I have an apology for your lies and a confession."

"I said let me go!"

Elizabeth knew that her voice sounded afraid and hysterical, but she absolutely didn't care at the moment.

"Only if you say 'please'. Be a good girl and beg me not to hurt you." he demanded.

"You damn son of a bitch! I will not say 'please'! Now let me go!" she yelled.

"Well then." he said challenging and gave her another stroke on the same spot he had hit before, followed by twenty other strokes on different spots.

Her panties were still lying around her ankles, giving her a slight feeling of being restrained. She pressed her legs together, unwilling to admit that she enjoyed this far more than she should.

_Great... _Elizabeth thought sarcastically. _The ultimate humiliation. How will I ever be able to look him in the eyes again? There's no way he takes me seriously after this. I could try and lie to him again, but that would be completely stupid... _

Her thoughts were interrupted by one extremely painful slap on the middle of her left buttock. She gasped and tried to turn her head around to face him, but he had a firm, but also gentle grip on the side of her head so that she was resting on her right cheek. There were tears burning in her eyes and when she had received twenty two strokes, he allowed her a break.

"If you think you can make me talk with pain, you're mistaken. I thought I have proved that I can lie to you even when you hurt me." she choked out, already exhausted but unwilling to finally give in.

"We'll see about that, _Lizzie_."

"How did you call me?! This is even worse than sweetheart!"

_Oh, no. Complaining about how he calls me only makes me appear weak...never mind, I have almost lost, anyway. _

"You don't want that? No? Well, fortunately, I'm the one who decides what's happening in this room, not you."

He continued spanking her and questioned her about the murders, giving her five strokes after each answer. She was indeed honest this time to avoid more punishment, but every time she hesitated or refused to answer, she got fifteen quick strokes without a break. This 'interrogation' was beyond everything she had expected, nobody had ever spanked her, neither when she was a disobedient child nor when she had asked one of her ex boyfriends to be a little 'firmer' with her. Although she couldn't stand it anymore and had almost spilled out every little secret, she refused to tell him why she had killed the two priests or how she had been able to escape the police all these years.

Agent Reddington just asked his questions and forced her to go into details whenever he wanted it, but he was being short with her and didn't give her a chance to beg him to stop. More than a hundred blows later, Elizabeth was a panting, sweating, and against her will an aroused mess. She was conflicted; she wasn't sure if she wanted, but she knew she needed this again.

"Please, stop it! Are we done for now?"

"For now, yes. You have been a good girl tonight, sweetheart. I would reward you for telling me all this, but I'm afraid that the way I would do this would be against the professional relationship of a cop and a suspect." he said seductively while he grabbed her around her bare hips and pressed her ass against his groin. The fabric of his suit pants was cold on her skin, she slowly calmed down from her punishment.

"I believe we have crossed the line of a professional relationship tonight, Raymond."

"Yes, we have." he agreed before he pushed two fingers inside her. "Ohh, so wet already?"

"Hmhm..." she moaned. The ache between her legs had built up during the spanking, she hadn't know she had this kind if desire in her. She absolutely hadn't expected him to do what he just did. The spanking had taken her by surprise, she hadn't wanted it at first, but secretly, she had to admit that she liked it, but what he was doing now was an even bigger surprise.

He rubbed his fingers up and down her throbbing clit, his other hand teased her hips with slow, gentle touches, whereas the way he made her come was quite the opposite of gently. She pushed herself against his fingers in desperate need for more pressure; not so quiet, pleading moans escaping her.

"Quiet, Lizzie, you don't want anyone to hear you, do you?"

She shook her head, panting and begging him to let her come faster. He changed the angle of the way his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbed up and down violently a few more times and felt her climax around his fingers. She bit her lips to stop herself from screaming, almost glad that she was shackled to the table because her legs weren't able to support her any longer.

Reddington pulled her panties back up and sat her down on the chair he had kicked away a while ago. She felt his wet thumb on her lower lip, she didn't know if she wanted what he was about to ask her or not.

"Lick it off." he ordered.

"Uh...no..."

"Do I have to make you do it?" His authoritative tone allowed no rebellion and she was sure he wasn't someone who was used to rejection.

She was too weak to argue with him now, so she just did what he had told her. She licked her juices from his thumb hesitantly; tasting herself wasn't the most pleasant experience, but it wasn't as bad as she had thought.

"Good girl, we continue the interrogation tomorrow."

He walked her back to her room, locked her up and fantasized about ways how to make her tell him the last few missing parts of the puzzle.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I'm not sure where this story goes, so if you have any ideas, tell me.**

**PS: A nice spanking scene for RayOfTheDawn :) I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

_**Dear guest: If you don't like it, don't read it and stop insulting mine or the stories of other writers with your mean, unhelpful reviews! If you think this fic offends women in general you should read harmless K rated fluffy stories without even a hint of sexuality. It isn't my aim to offend anybody's feminist feelings, but maybe you care to tell me where exactly he 'practically raped Liz', because I don't see that and I think the other readers agree with me.**_

**To all the others: thanks for your nice feedback, read and review! Rated T/M.**

**xxxxx**

"How did that happen?" Cooper yelled at Agent Reddington as soon as he had left the elevator.

"How did what happen?" Reddington asked innocently, knowing full well what his boss meant. He had no explanation for this morning's incident.

"Elizabeth Keen escaped!"

"Oh, that's what you are referring to."

"Don't play dumb. She was your responsibility, Reddington! If anything happens to her on her escape, it's on you. Your professional opinion: how did she manage to escape?"

He looked at his boss for a long while, considering what to say. "Imagine my surprise this morning when I saw she wasn't where I left her yesterday. I am just as upset as you are, Sir. I have no idea how she escaped or where she is."

"Fine. The new goal of this task force is now finding Elizabeth Keen."

xxxxx

It had been three months since Elizabeth had escaped from the FBI and there was still no trace of her. Nevertheless, they had quickly figured out how she had managed to get out of her locked room and past the security cameras. On the morning of her escape there had been a visit, a group of people in uniforms who had claimed to repair the security system in the whole building. Their visit had been officially announced so that their appearance was credible. Nobody had doubted that the old security system needed an update. One of the men had looked like the typical hipster with big glasses and a short beard, he seemed like one of these guys who wore glasses because it was fashion and not because he couldn't see well.

Later, that man had turned out to be the one who had unlocked Elizabeth's room and had helped her break out.

The task force had been able to track the men down, but it seemed that only Tom, the one with the glasses, knew Elizabeth. The others didn't, they were just hired to help as a fake security team. Making Tom talk had taken Reddington two days, it was obvious that Tom knew how to lie to cops, but he wasn't as good as Elizabeth. In the end, Tom had told him everything, except of why Elizabeth had killed the two priests. Apparently, this was a secret that she hadn't told anybody before.

Tom had told them that Elizabeth had a small group of associates who had helped to cover her tracks all those years. He claimed to be her boyfriend, but that their relationship wasn't that serious. It was normal that she disappeared from time to time for a few days, but when she had gone for a week, he had heard rumors about Elizabeth being at the FBI, so he hired a group of people to get in there. Two weeks later, Tom had been shot by one of the enemies of Elizabeth's organization.

xxxxx

Over these three months, Agent Reddington had become obsessed with Elizabeth Keen. He had tracked down people from her past, had gathered almost every piece of information about her, had even found out about a small house of hers nearby the forest. He hadn't told the rest of the task force about his discovery so that he could look for her on his own.

The GPS on his phone told him he was very close to her hideout. When he heard a tiny noise, he took his gun and hid behind a tree, not knowing that Elizabeth had been warned he was coming for her.

She had followed him right after he had left his car and when he stopped to hide behind that tree, she stabbed him with a light sedative.

xxxxx

An hour later, Reddington woke up with a headache. He looked around and realized that he was in Elizabeth's house. Although he had never seen it before, he knew he was there. He tried to move but something was holding him back. He was sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back and attached to the back of the chair, his ankles were tied to the chair legs and he was gagged with his a cloth.

A door opened and Elizabeth walked in with a gun in her hand.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." she said mockingly. "Don't think you found me. I found you. My people told me you're obsessed with me. They said you found out about this cute little hiding place, so all I had to do was waiting for you."

She was walking towards him as she talked, then tilted his head up to make him look at her, cupped his jaw while slowly stroking her middle finger back and forth under his chin.

"So, Raymond, what am I gonna do with you?" she asked playfully, her voice only a whisper.

He enjoyed what she was doing, enjoyed the feeling of being bound and gagged and being at her mercy, he liked looking up to her.

It was Friday, his weekend off had only just started, so they had a lot of time together and although this time he was the one who was restrained, he was confident that he could gain the upper hand later. She certainly believed that only because she had him tied to a chair in the middle of nowhere he was powerless, but she was mistaken, he was always in control of the situation.

Suddenly, Elizabeth untied his ankles and sat down on his lap. She loosened his tie and undid five buttons of his shirt, holding his intense gaze all the time. She threw his tie on the ground, pulled the gag out of his mouth and slipped her hands under his shirt, placing them on his bare shoulders.

"Are you trying to seduce me, sweetheart?" He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his wrists together, suddenly he felt the urge to touch her.

"No, I'm interrogating you."

"Oh really? That doesn't look like an interrogation, it looks like you're going to do a lap dance for me." he said dryly, grinning shamelessly at her.

"You know, I have to admit I really liked the way you made me talk during our last...conversation."

"You mean the part when I bent you over the table and gave you what you deserved? Yeah, that was certainly fun." he chuckled.

"Have you told anyone about this place?"

"Ohh, you were serious when you said you were going to interrogate me. I hoped that was a metaphor."

"Answer me."

He sighed dramatically. "No, I haven't told anyone. The rest of the task force doesn't know where I am right now."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"There are some people in your organization who aren't completely loyal to you. Someone talked."

"Who talked? My organization isn't that big, I need to know who it was."

"Someone named Tom, who claimed to be your boyfriend."

"Oh, please. He is not my boyfriend. Not really. When did you talk to him, by the way? I haven't seen him since he broke me out of the FBI. But...I guess you already figured out it was him who helped me escape. So, when did he tell you about this?"

"Don't you know he's dead?"

"Don't answer a question with another ques-! What?!"

"He was shot two and a half months ago. But before you ask, not by the FBI, he was shot by an enemy of yours. We don't know his name. He managed to disappear after the shooting."

Elizabeth looked at him emotionless, then suddenly, a tear escaped the corner of her eye. She didn't wipe it away, she let it roll down her cheek until it fell on her thigh. She wondered why Reddington always had to grin at her smugly whenever she cried in front of him. Was it because she showed weakness in these situation? This time, however, there was something like affection in his gaze. She quickly got her emotions under control again and dug her fingernails painfully in his shoulders. She felt him struggling against his restrains in an attempt to free himself and make her pay for hurting him.

"Listen, I will not talk about Tom with you. Now answer my questions or this interrogation will become more..." she hesitated, searching for the right word, "intense."

No answer. He was obviously waiting for her to continue.

"Fine. Close your eyes."

Agent Reddington obeyed. Elizabeth picked up his tie to blindfold him with it, then tied a knot behind his head and placed her hands back on his shoulders.

"Mmh, Lizzie, that is a quite unusual interrogation technique." His tone was seductive, she realized how turned on he already was. _Perfect, this will be fun... _she thought.

When she spoke, he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"Who else from my past did you track down and what did you do to them?"

With Elizabeth sitting on his lap and being so close to him, their faces were only a few inches apart. When he refused to answer, she bent forward so that her lips brushed against his when she spoke. It felt almost like a soft kiss, but he knew she was only teasing him. Finally, he decided to talk.

"I met a lot of people from your past, Elizabeth. People who told me about your childhood, about your scar, about your adoptive father. There was one thing they couldn't tell me: why you became a criminal."

"And I won't tell you, either."

He chuckled. "It's great to be the one in charge and having control, isn't it?"

She licked over her lips before she answered, the top of her tongue lightly brushing against his lips. She enjoyed how much self control it must take him not to kiss her. Hell, it was hard for her, too! She began stroking the side of his neck and moved her hips closer to his groin, feeling his erection in his pants.

"Oh, yes it is. Now let's come back to my questions. Why does an experienced agent like you look for me without any backup? Only with your gun, in the middle of nowhere, with no exact location of my hideout place? That was stupid."

"Oh, I doubt that. If I had brought backup, we wouldn't have this enlightening conversation right now. You would sit in this dark interrogation room again instead of having the pleasure of testing your own interrogation skills on me. They are pretty...stimulating." he said seductively.

Without reacting to this, she continued questioning him.

"What did you find out about my scar? Who told you how it happened? Only my adoptive father knew about it, nobody else."

He shook his head as a sign of refusing to reply. She pulled back a little, grabbed the collar of his white shirt with one hand and slapped him as hard as she could with the other, then stroked over the print of her hand on his red cheek with her thumb.

"Answer me."

"I was able to find an old friend of your adoptive father who claimed to know the truth and I believed him. It was a fire, wasn't it? He told me it was your real father who set the fire. He didn't know much more."

She was silent for a long moment, she had always wondered how this tragic event of her childhood happened.

"Good boy. Thank you for answering." Elizabeth whispered against his lips.

Reddington couldn't stand it anymore; he pressed his lips on hers, but before he could finish the kiss, she pulled back. He felt her lips now next to his ear, her breath nuzzling his skin. God, she was diabolic...

"Did you really think I would kiss you? Hm? Really?"

**xxxxx**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**TBC.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Sorry for the delay, I was a little...uninspired :) **

**Warning: Beware of the F word!**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: Before he could finish the kiss, she pulled back. He now felt her lips next to his ear.

"Did you really think I would kiss you? Hmm? Really?"

xxxxx

Elizabeth continued pressing herself to his groin, knowing that he was insanely turned on by how she treated him, although right now, he surely wanted nothing more than just take her. She played with him, refusing to kiss him, teasing him, pressing herself against him but not doing anything further and he loved and hated her for this at the same time.

The moment she had pulled away from the kiss, he began struggling against the tight cloth that was wrapped around his wrists. Only then he realized that there were additional handcuffs around this cloth, apparently she wanted to make absolutely sure that he couldn't escape or fight.

_Great,_ he thought, _Never trust women..._

"Don't tease me, Elizabeth." he growled.

She could practically feel his anger and sexual frustration. It was fun to have the upper hand for once.

"No? But I like teasing you, Special Agent Reddington." she purred into his ear, scratching her nails over his shoulders and rocking her hips against him. "Don't you like the idea of being seduced by a naughty criminal?"

She felt his muscles tense and knew that if there were the slightest possibility for him to break free from these restrains he would push her against the wall, rip her clothes of and take her. She stood up to walk behind him, then bent down to gently bite in his earlobe and remove the blindfold. She played with his restrains, making him believe she would untie him, but then just straddled him again.

"I said don't tease me. I believe you have forgotten that I'm a federal agent and could bring you back to that interrogation room anytime."

"Oh, yeah? The way I see it_ you _are the one being interrogated." she replied, smirking at him. "You're only a damn cop, nothing else-"

"What did you just say to me?!"

"-I could kill you, here and now. But I won't do it because I want to spend some more time with you."

"How generous of you." he replied coldly and practically fucked her with his gaze.

"Shut up and listen to me."

"Watch your tone."

Reddington's low voice sent shivers down her spine, it was both scary and hot. The way he looked at her made it clear that if she wanted anything she had to treat him with respect.

"Fine. I want a deal."

He laughed humorlessly. "What kind of deal?"

"I want immunity. In exchange I tell you everything you want to know and work as an informant for the FBI. I won't go to prison for what I did."

"We could do that. I will have to convince my boss, but I am confident this could be arranged."

Then both of them didn't speak for a while; Reddington was waiting for her to start talking.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh, I want many things, one of them is you to untie me and let me do immoral things to you, but for now, I want you to know that when I dug up people from your past, I heard rumors of what happened to you when you were a child. Rumors that helped me understand why you killed the two priests. Now I want you to verify what I heard."

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the coach in front of the chair Reddington was sitting on, then turned around.

"I'm going to uncuff you now, and then I'll talk. You may sit on the couch, as well, but don't you dare touching me while I talk, clear?"

"Clear."

She got the key for the handcuffs and then untied him. They sat down, Reddington rubbed his sore wrists and looked at her expectantly. She tucked her legs up, hugging her knees.

"When...when I was eight years old, my Dad sent me to a summer camp for five weeks. It was supposed to be fun with other kids, but it turned into...well, it wasn't nice. I never told anybody about this, not even my Dad. You thought that the priests were Germans, but in fact they weren't. Their grandparents migrated to the USA during the second world war. One of them went back to Germany and one moved to Canada later. The summer camp was sponsored by the church and the priests belonged to the persons who looked after the children."

She hesitated, then looked at him carefully.

"Go on."

She shook her head, suddenly afraid to tell him the whole truth. All those years, she had told herself not to think about it anymore, but if she wanted a deal with the FBI, she had to tell him.

"They...they abused us. The people who watched over us were, um, well, some of them were pedophiles...So I...I killed them. It was revenge..." she trailed off, her voice almost a whisper.

"And you never told anybody?"

"No."

"At first I considered promising you a deal, then making you talk and then arresting you without making the deal, but now..."

"What now?"

"You will get that deal. I'll convince my boss to give you immunity, Elizabeth."

"You told me you wanted to verify what you heard. Is that really what people told you? I have no idea where you got this information..."

"This is a story for later, I am not going to tell you now."

She sighed. Of course he wouldn't tell her, but in fact, it didn't matter anymore. The abuse had been years ago and she had found a way to forget it.

"You know what? I don't care anymore." she snapped, suddenly angry.

"Liar. You do care. But don't worry about that, the point is that I can now understand why you committed these murders."

She asked herself why he behaved so sensitively. Was he in fact sorry for her or was it just a trap? She had no idea, but she wasn't going to ask him, either.

"You do realize what happens when I repeat my confession at the FBI but I don't get the deal, do you?"

"You will escape again."

"Yeah, damn right. I will not go to prison, I can always find a way to escape."

Reddington knew she was right, but in case she managed to escape a second time, he would burn the world down to find her. Elizabeth hadn't noticed she had moved on the couch while she had spoken, but now, she suddenly realized that they were sitting close to each other. She rested her head on his shoulder and he was absently stroking her hair. The moment she realized what they were doing, she considered breaking free and telling him to let go of her. It surely didn't look like he was a cop and she a criminal, it looked like two people cuddling with each other and having a chat. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but maybe there was more than just sexual attraction between them.

**xxxxx**

**TBC.**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, and sorry if I insulted anybody's religious feelings with this!**

**However, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Rated T/M! Sorry for the delay, university sucks!**

**I am not so happy with this chapter, since I needed ages to write it and don't really know how to continue...**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: She didn't want to admit it to herself, but maybe there was more than just sexual attraction between them.

xxxxx

They kept sitting like that for a long while, the hand that had been buried in her hair wandered to the side of her neck, caressing her sensitive skin; slowly, affectionate, almost as if they did this every night. She let him pull her closer and suddenly, she was straddling him again. Before she could realize what was happening, he drew her into a slow and sensual kiss. It seemed to her that the kiss lasted forever; he was nipping and sucking at her lower lip until she allowed him to let him deepen it, she lost herself completely in the kiss. They kissed slowly and gently, and she desperately wanted to go further. She knew it was wrong, but as they started undressing each other, she absolutely didn't care about wrong or right.

xxxxx

After what had happened during her 'interrogation' three months ago when Reddington had dragged her into the room and had actually degraded and hurt her to get a confession, Elizabeth would have expected him to be a rough lover who did short, dirty quickies, but no: he had spent a lot time on foreplay, driving her insane and making her beg. God, she had never had a climax as amazing as this one...and then another one. And another.

When they lay on the couch, completely exhausted and worn out, she caught herself reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Raymond?"

"Lizzie?"

"What are we doing?"

"Lying on the couch after having sex." he said dryly.

"Nooo, I meant the rest of the weekend. Tomorrow. And what is going to happen on Monday? You'll have to go back to work and I have to...well...surrender to the FBI and repeat my confession."

"Yes."

"Is that all you say? 'Yes'?! I'm talking about changing my entire life!"

He sighed. "Calm down. Your life will be better then. When you become an informant, the FBI will even pay you for being a criminal." he grinned, stroking her waist.

"_If_ I become an informant. Why are you so sure your boss won't send me to prison and let me work for the FBI? I'm really not that important in the criminal world..."

"Trust me, you won't go to prison. I can be very convincing when I want something."

"Fine...I hope you're right."

"Are you planning on sleeping on this terrible couch tonight?"

_Oh, abrupt change of topic...never mind, just ignore that and answer him._ she thought.

"Actually, no. I planned on sleeping in the bed, which is behind the door that is next to the couch, by the way."

In a quick, unexpected move, he had picked their underwear up and lifted her over his right shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom with one hand placed on her ass. He lay her down, put his boxers on, tossed her her panties and tank top and then lay down beside her, pulling the sheets over them. She didn't resist when he wrapped a strong, possessive arm around her shoulder and fell asleep immediately.

xxxxx Saturday

Elizabeth woke up from a cute, quiet, steady snoring behind her and a hand scratching lightly over her stomach. Then she remembered it: she had slept with Agent Reddington and...oh God, no...she had indeed feelings for him. Strong feelings.

The fact that he wasn't awake yet gave her time to think. In case she went with him to the FBI on Monday would change her life forever. On the one hand, it would be the first time in her life that she had a legal, official job and would actually earn money in a normal way, on the other she would kind of miss the life as a criminal. But, most importantly, she would have immunity and couldn't be convicted for her crimes. AND she could start a real relationship with that cute, sleeping Special Agent next to her...

But did she want that? She wasn't sure, she couldn't think and didn't know why. Perhaps the warmth of his hand stroking her stomach through the thin fabric of her sleep shirt was distracting her...

When she was honest to herself, she did want a different life. A new life, a safe life, a life without danger, without fear, without the risk of ending up in prison for the rest of her life. In fact, she could still go to prison if Raymond couldn't convince his boss to give her the deal she wanted. For some reason, she trusted him with this. She certainly knew how good he was at manipulating people, maybe even better than her, but convincing someone to give her an immunity deal was something different. She was almost sure she would get that deal, and if she didn't she could just find a way to escape again...

For now, she would stay here, in this cozy warm bed with him, trying not to think about tomorrow.

xxxxx Sunday

It was a rainy Sunday morning, only 5 AM. Elizabeth woke up by the sound of rain drumming against the windows and onto the roof. She loved the sound of rain, it was kind of soothing, but more than she loved the sound, she loved the smell of it, especially rain in the forest. It was her second favorite smell, her favorite one was the salty sea wind, something that smelled like vacation and childhood and freedom, but rain was fine, too.

This morning, she had made a decision. She had to leave _now_, she wouldn't wait for a deal and she wouldn't get involved with him. This was wrong, so wrong...she was a criminal, damn it! Not some girl who fell for a manipulating cop!

She carefully untangled herself from his grip, trying not to wake him, and stood up. She got dressed quickly and packed a few things, then stole his phone and noticed it was turned off, anyway. She took his wallet, car keys and both her and his guns, and turned to go.

Just when she was about to close the door, she felt Reddington's arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight, and heard his low voice in her ear.

"Did you really think I would just let you escape?"

She froze, unable to think or breathe.

"Um..."

He chuckled. There was it again: this cold, calculating mask she had seen in the interrogation room.

"You thought you could get away, stealing my phone, my gun and then driving away with my car, possibly driving it against a tree and making it look like it was an accident? Leave me here without a trace where you are? No, girl. Like I wouldn't have thought of that. You're not as clever as you think. I will take you to the FBI tomorrow, get you the deal you want and I will never let you get away again, am I clear?"

She struggled against his grip with no intention to answer. This was unbelievable...Somehow, she trusted him, but she didn't want to admit her feelings for him. It would be dangerous for her to get involved with him, she needed to escape!

"I asked you a question."

Dear God, his voice alone made her almost come...She wanted to trust him, to have a different life, but...but...damn, screw it! She couldn't think.

"I'm not answering."

"Yes, you will." he whispered and tightened his grip around her, his breath nuzzling her ear.

When she tried kicking him to escape his hold, he pulled her even closer to his chest, stroking her waist.

"Oh, Lizzie, that was rude."

Before she could react, Reddington lifted her over his shoulder like after the first time they had made love and carried her back into the house.

"Let me down, you son of a bitch!" she protested, hitting his back with her fists.

Without reacting to her struggling, he sat down on the couch, spread his legs and made room for her to sit between them, then grabbed her wrists, held them in a tight grip and began rubbing over her scar.

"You haven't told me about it yet."

She sighed. Why the hell did he want to talk about this stupid scar all he time? Because it made her vulnerable? Because he liked seeing her weak?

"Elizabeth. If my boss accepts the deal, I need to know everything about you. Either you tell me now in private, or you tell him when there are many other people you don't know and don't trust in his office. What do you choose?" he asked, suddenly with a much more gentle tone than five minutes ago.

She leaned back onto his chest, she had to tell him.

"You don't _need _to know it, you _want_ to know it."

"Yes."

"Ok...when I was four years old, there was a...a fire at my parents' house. They were killed, I was the only one who survived. I remember being carried out of the flames by a man...for many years, I believed it was my father who saved me, but later a...well, a source told me it was a firefighter and I believed my source. I was holding my stuffed bunny, which I still have." she hesitated, as if admitting this was embarrassing for her. "I take it with me wherever I go. It's in my bag...I know it's stupid that I still carry it around, but I don't wanna throw it away." she trailed off, her voice becoming more quiet with each word.

"Who is your source?" he asked tentatively, still holding her wrists in one hand and caressing her waist with the other.

No answer.

"Elizabeth. Tell me his name." he ordered. It was one of the few times he showed impatience.

"It doesn't matter, he's dead."

"I want to know it anyway."

She shook her head, unwilling to say one more word. Several minutes later, she spoke again, glad that he hadn't pressured her to go on.

"It was Tom. I met him when I was a teenager. Our lives...parted, but we met each other again and again over the years. He was in the criminal business, as well and one day we thought: why not work together? We became...sort of lovers, but it was never serious. We helped each other out when we were in trouble and although he was...well, he was an ass, really. Despite that, I'm still grateful that he helped me escape that day. He beat me and made me do things I didn't want to do, but somehow managed to make me addicted to him. When I had the strength to let him go, I made a mistake and was arrested. Even then, he helped me out. That's why I was sad when he died. He was the greatest jackass I've ever met, and actually, I regret meeting him, but I still cried over him. I don't know if I ever truly loved him...I guess he made me believe I did."

Her voice sounded emotionless, as if she was talking about something completely unimportant. Reddington couldn't see her face, so he placed a finger at the side of her jaw and turned her face to him. She had her eyes closed and a single tear made its way down her cheek. He kissed it away affectionately and pulled her closer, let go of her wrists and stroked over her hair gently. They sat on the couch for a while in comfortable silence, then drifted off to sleep again, cuddled together on the small couch they had made love on Friday.

xxxxx

Monday morning, when she walked into the headquarter of the FBI with Agent Reddington, she realized that all eyes were on the two of them. The day had finally come: she would give up her criminal life and become an informant. In fact, it only meant that she was a 'legal' criminal, so she could keep up her contacts and pursue her business without being in danger of getting arrested.

"Reddington! Where the hell have you been?! We have been trying to reach you all weekend!"

A man whom she remembered as Agent Ressler walked towards them quickly, looking pissed off by Reddington's late appearance. It was in fact already 10 AM...Ressler continued complaining that he wasn't able to reach him for three days and why the hell he had turned off his phone and the GPS in his car, but Reddington was totally unimpressed by Ressler's hysteric behavior and looked at him mockingly. It was amazing how Reddington seemed to have the upper hand in every conversation, regardless who talked to him.

"Calm down, Agent Ressler. Look whom I brought with me."

Reddington hurried her away from the mess in the office and up the stairs to Cooper's office.

"I don't want this." she whispered.

"You have to. We talked about this."

"But-"

"I know, Lizzie, I know." he replied, stroking over her scar lightly with his thumb to calm her, then knocked on the door.

There was an actual possibility for her to have a new life, Reddington had promised her that, he had told her he was a hundred percent certain he could convince his boss to give her the deal, and now all she had to rely on was his word. She still wasn't sure if she could even trust him, but she wanted to. And what bugged her most was the fact that she was indeed slowly falling in love with him. She asked herself what would happen if she didn't get immunity and had to escape again...she didn't want to think about that now, she just had to trust him.

"Come in!" Cooper's voice interrupted her thoughts and they opened the door.

**xxxxx**

**Cliffhanger!**

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be the last.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**There will soon be a new chapter for 'complicated life' !**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This isn't the last chapter!**

**Thank you all sooo much for you feedback, it encouraged me to write a few more chapters! My new goal is now getting a hundred reviews...now I have 75 :)**

**Rated T/M. Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: "Come in!" Cooper's voice interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts and they opened the door.

xxxxx

These were the most uncomfortable thirty minutes of her life, she had even felt better during the twelve-hour-interrogation with Reddington, who was now sitting next to her and, to her surprise, easily convincing his boss to give her immunity in exchange to being an FBI informant. She had repeated the confession of why she had killed the two priests in Germany and Canada, had talked about the abuse in the summer camp and had told Cooper about Tom's role in her life and that he was one of the major reasons she had become a criminal. She told him exactly what she had told Reddington on the weekend, of course without mentioning what they had done between talking about her past. Nobody, especially not her new boss, needed to know about their feelings for each other.

This morning before driving to the office, they had agreed on keeping their affair a secret.

Apparently, it was easy for Agent Reddington to make people do what he wanted, just like her. As expected, Agent Cooper agreed to her terms.

"Congratulations, Miss Keen, you have a deal, but in case you disobey our rules, you will get a tracking chip. If you disobey a second time, you will go to prison, am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Special Agent Reddington will be responsible for you, like a probation officer."

She chuckled humorlessly, this was ridiculous. She didn't need a babysitter, especially not him. She felt his gaze on her, well aware that he would now take advantage of his new position, which meant he would make her feel his power over her mercilessly whenever he felt she needed a lesson. Although they already had some kind of relationship, he obviously would keep having the upper hand.

"What's so funny, Ms. Keen?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing, Sir. I apologize."

"You also will frequently give us cases. So keep up your connections and don't kill too many people if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in prison. You may go now."

"Thank you, Sir."

Elizabeth and Reddington left. He grabbed her upper arm roughly and dragged her down the stairs to the rest of the team.

"If we want to keep our relationship a secret, I have to treat you like this at work, Lizzie." he growled in her ear when she started struggling against his firm grip.

"Fine." she hissed, glaring at him.

"But I have to admit that you have been an exceptionally good girl in Cooper's office. 'Yes, Sir. I apologize. Thank you, Sir'...I think you deserve a reward tonight, sweetheart. But now do what I say: I'll tell the team about your deal and you will only speak when someone asks you a question. Don't interrupt me and be kind to the others. Behave now."

She grinned, a blush heated up her cheeks. She liked this authoritarian tone so, so much...

xxxxx

"A deal? Isn't that a little...unusual? We have never made such a deal with a criminal."

"Yes, Agent Ressler, I know. But it's not your call to doubt Cooper's decision." Reddington replied. Elizabeth admired how calm he was.

"But-"

In this moment, Agent Cooper joined his team, watching the disagreement about the new member. Elizabeth Keen wouldn't exactly be a real member of the team, but she would certainly help them cracking a few unsolved cases and deliver them new ones. She had told him that she didn't consider herself as important in the criminal world and that she couldn't see why she was on the most wanted list. That had made him think, because there was never any evidence of the things she was accused of. Elizabeth Keen's name came up often in unsolved cases, but nothing could be proofed. There were several murders, break-ins, robberies and a couple of minor crimes like resistance to state authority when she was arrested a few times. She always had managed to make someone bail her out. Of course these arrests had taken place very early in her criminal career, later she had become more skilled. She had made contact to Tom, who had later become her partner and helped her covering her tracks.

"Agent Ressler, there is no but." Cooper interrupted them. "Elizabeth Keen will be the new informant and with that, a respected member of this task force and there's nothing you can do against it. I expect all of you to accept that."

xxxxx

Later, Agent Reddington pulled her aside when they were alone and pushed her backwards, then pinned her wrists to the wall. She didn't even try to break free.

"What are you doing? I thought I get my reward tonight and not now." she whispered seductively.

"Oh, you will get it tonight. Now I only want you to do something for me."

"Now? Here? Uhh, you're a naughty boy, Raymond. I wouldn't have taken you for someone who makes women do 'things for him' in the office..." she chuckled, pressing her hips against him.

He raised an arrogant eyebrow at her, then kissed her passionately, enjoying the fact that she let him take control of the kiss without resisting. Then he suddenly broke the kiss, moving on to lick and bite her neck gently until a quiet moan escaped her.

"Raymond!"

He shut her up with another kiss, then took both her wrists in one hand above her head and placed his index finger on her lips, telling her not to talk.

"You bad, bad girl. That wasn't what I was thinking."

"No?" she said against his finger.

"Shut up, sweetheart." he grinned. "I once had a girlfriend who called me 'Red'. I want you to do that, too. I liked this nickname because it's...special. She died five years ago in a shooting and no other woman before or after her called me that. It was very serious with her and because I know it's serious with you, too, I want you to call me Red."

Elizabeth just looked at him, his voice was mesmerizing.

Say it."

"Ok..._Red_." Elizabeth replied. It sounded good, she already knew she would only call him Red from now on. She wanted to know more about this dead girlfriend, but she knew he wouldn't tell her, so she didn't ask.

"Good. Now that we have that point clarified, I want to know where you are staying tonight. Actually, I want to spend the night at one of your safe houses."

"Why not at your place?"

"Because I need to know about all your safe houses and it's a good idea to start somewhere." he deadpanned, keeping a firm grip on her wrists above her head while he was drawing circles around her belly button under her shirt. She suddenly realized that he was only engaging her in this conversation so that he had a reason to caress her skin at one of her most ticklish spots for as long as the conversation lasted while she couldn't struggle against his hold. She began trying to escape, but he was way stronger than her so she had absolutely no chance. Finally, she gave in.

"Fine. We spend the night there, but after breakfast, you go to work and I go meet with a contact for the first case."

"So bossy today...I think I have to do something about this bad behavior tonight."

He sucked at her earlobe slowly, then bit in it gently before releasing her.

"I trust you enough to get to this house without running off. I'll call you tonight and will be there at eight. Off you go." he ordered before giving her one last kiss.

xxxxx

Six months later, Elizabeth had helped them catch many criminals. Most times, the FBI didn't even know of their existence. Although Elizabeth's organization was small and although many criminals had heard the rumor about her having a deal with the cops, she had been able to track a lot of people down and betray some of her business partners in order to deliver cases to the task force.

In fact, she had been busy: Two cases each month since last June. Now it was December, and while everyone else seemed to be in the mood for Christmas, she felt something was missing in her life. It didn't take her a long time to figure out what it was: freedom. Okay, she had immunity, several warm and cozy safe houses and a hot Special Agent who happened to share her...wishes in bed and gladly satisfied her need to get spanked once in a while, but still, she missed being on her own, being independent and doing only what she wanted.

So she escaped. She had her bag always packed in case she had to get away quickly: A few guns, clothes, fake passports, money and of course her stuffed bunny.

One Tuesday morning after a briefing in the office, she took advantage of being ten minutes alone. She called the guy who was known as the 'Taxi Driver' in the criminal world. He could appear out of nowhere at any time and any place, then drove you to the nearest airport or anywhere else you wanted to go and made it look like you disappeared without a trace.

This time, she had stolen something before she escaped: The secret psychological file of Special Agent Raymond Reddington.

They were having a real relationship, and it hurt her deeply to leave him now, but she just had to get away from all this. By now, she was certain that she was the only person on this planet who really knew him, although he didn't talk so much about himself, it was always her who had to spill out her innermost secrets. Now, she had the unique opportunity to get an insight into his psyche.

There were a lot of safe houses she hadn't told him about. She had claimed to have only five, when there in fact were ten. She had planned to spend a week in a small house near new York, then flying to England and meeting with someone called 'The Estate Agent', who was an elderly man who had a list of rich people who were on vacation for a long time. He was very valuable because he could find a place to stay in a short time, but made it look like the family who actually lived there was still at home.

She already missed Red the second she left their current place. She was crying all the way in the taxi, then pulled herself together for the flight to New York, but as soon as she lay down on the couch in the new safe house, she started crying again. She took a long, hot shower, then turned on the tv to distract herself, but nothing worked. She knew she just had left the love of her life for a few weeks or maybe even months in freedom. She didn't know what to do: should she go back right now or should she wait for the FBI to find her? Or, the last option: should she leave this life behind her and move far away to where nobody would ever find her?

Red had once told her that he would burn the world down if she would run away again. Right now, at this moment, she knew it was true. He would find her one day. Sooner or later. At least she wouldn't go to prison immediately. Cooper had said that she would get a tracking ship, she could live with that...She turned the tv off, went to bed and pulled the covers over her ears.

xxxxx

It had been easy to pick the lock of the department where everybody's files were stored...she knew how to pick locks since she was four years old, it was the easiest thing in the world for her.

She began reading Red's file. Actually, she had intended to steal the files of the rest of the team, as well, but she had only had time to steal Red's one. It was a thick file with almost twenty pages. After the first page, she knew she would read all night, it was like reading a bestseller novel.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Warning: A little M-ish for language in the end!**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: After reading the first page, Elizabeth knew she would read all night; it was like reading a bestseller novel.

xxxxx

_Raymond Reddington, born Feb. 7, 1960_

_skipped two grades at school_

_graduated at the age of 17_

_highly intelligent, IQ 130_

_slight emotional disorder; has problems with feeling empathy to others_

_ability for showing/feeling emotions limited on very few people_

_usual behavior: cold and calculated;_

_..._

18 pages later, Elizabeth wasn't as shocked as she had expected. She had always suspected that his IQ was much higher than normally and during the interrogation all those months ago she also had sensed this emotional disorder...the way he had just smirked at her in this...moment of weakness, as she called it, had actually scared her. By now, she knew that he was indeed able of having feelings, and she hated herself for leaving him alone with these feelings now.

To have a clean cut, she needed to get away. Next week, she would fly to England. For now, she would just try to sleep, she had a business meeting tomorrow.

But of course, she kept on reading Red's file when she woke up an hour later.

There were several notes about being violent towards suspects, a few complaints about sexual harassment, and some notes about disobedience to authorities. In fact, this made her smile, she already missed him. When she was in custody, she would have never complained about sexual harassment...actually, she had liked the way he had treated her during these seven days of interrogation...

xxxxx Flashback:

Red was upset when she wasn't there when he came home, but he wasn't worrying yet. He also didn't worry about her two days later; it was normal that Lizzie disappeared for two or three days without telling him where she would go and then showed up again as if nothing had happened. On the third evening, he feared something happened to her and began looking for the green bag he knew was her 'escape-bag' which she always took with her on her little trips. The days before, he had thought she would come back as usually, but this time, something was different. He was used to the fact that she sometimes turned off her phone on these trips, although he had told her a thousand times that he didn't like it when he couldn't reach her. When he realized that the bag was gone, the phone was turned off and all three of her guns were missing, he figured there was either business that couldn't wait or, he didn't want to think about it, she had left him.

He hadn't been able to sleep more than two hours, so he drove to the office the next day early in the morning to check something that had crossed his mind last night. She had always complained that he didn't talk much about himself and why he seemed so cold sometimes. Of course he knew that she was well aware of the fact that there was something wrong with him, but he had never told her. After he arrived at work, he immediately went to the department where the files were stored. Not to his surprise, his one was missing. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Cooper and the team that Elizabeth was missing, but he came to the conclusion that it was the only possible way to find her. If the whole task force was looking for her, it wouldn't be that easy to hide...and she would get a tracking chip when they had found her, anyway.

The fact that she had left him broke his heart, he was aware that it was certainly hurting her to leave him, too, so he started thinking about possible reasons to run off. Maybe she just wanted to be alone for a while...there was still a chance she would return...

An hour later, he told Cooper that Elizabeth was missing, and of course, he was mad at Red.

"Agent Reddington, I thought you had her under control."

"I do, Sir."

"No, you don't. Otherwise, we wouldn't be talking about her right now. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"No, Sir."

That was an outright lie, he did have an idea, but he had no intention of telling anybody yet.

"Fine. We'll track her phone and do anything in our power to find her. As soon as she's here again, she will get a tracking devise."

_Yeah, right. As if she would leave her phone on..._

xxxxx

The following days, they still had no idea where Elizabeth could be. Red knew she had a contact in Texas, who was extremely valuable if you needed to get away quickly, but when he arrived there, neither her contact nor she had been there...

His heart was slowly breaking, piece by piece. He had never thought she would leave him; he knew he should feel sadness or anger or...something, but in fact, he didn't feel anything. She was the only person in the world who could make him feel love and happiness, but it was already day six since Elizabeth had left and he still felt nothing, like he was empty.

Empty like the three bottles of scotch that were standing next to the couch.

Later that day, he lay in bed, staring at the cold pillow next to him. Only one week before, he had made love to her in this bed, he remembered how she had scratched over his back and bit into the pillow he was now hugging. He had never felt so weak, it almost disgusted him. He was supposed to be the strong, cold FBI agent who could get a confession out of most people in ten minutes, not some broken man who was hugging the pillow of a woman who broke his heart. He turned around, facing away from Elizabeth's pillow. He had to do something. He would find her. Not next month, not next week, no, tomorrow.

After seven hours of unsteady sleep, he went to the office.

_Where would I go when I was her? A criminal? Far away, of course, probably another country...no, another continent. Very likely Europe. What languages does she speak? Let's start with English...yeah, she flew to England. Was she still here or already there? Nobody who wants to start a new life stays that long at the place he wants to leave. I'll tell Cooper where I believe she is and then I'll fly to London. She once told me she had never been there and always wanted to make a trip to London, so where else would she be now? I'm certain she has a safe house there, too. I already figured out she has more than she told me...that little minx lied to me. More than once. But I love her and I will burn the world down to find her, she knows that. She probably wants to be found..._

Fortunately, Red could convince Cooper to fly alone without the rest of the team.

xxxxx

During the flight, Red thought about what he should do when he found her.

He wanted to make her feel how disappointed, how upset he was about her. He wanted to punish her with coldness and ignorance for weeks, let her feel how he felt right now. He wanted to tell her off about her behavior, wanted to yell at her and make her cry. Most of all, he wanted to spank her so hard that it would really be a punishment and not the light spanking they sometimes did for fun and pleasure.

He also wanted to apologize for whatever he had done what made her run away. He wanted to hold her in his arms, comfort her, kiss her tears away and tell her how much he loved her.

_Funny how a single week of being without her makes a cold bastard like me feel... _

When the plane landed at the London Heathrow Airport, Red was still not sure how to handle her when he found her. In fact, he wanted to do all those things he had thought about earlier. Punish and comfort her, hate and love her, making her cry and then make her smile again.

_God, what am I thinking? I could never hate my Lizzie, I can only hate myself. And why should I punish her and make her cry? She doesn't deserve that, it's most likely my fault she left. Actually, I understand her. Being watched and followed by the FBI all the time is certainly annoying...it will be even worse when she has that tracking chip... _

Red walked to the 'Entrance/Exit' sign in the entrance hall of the airport and let his gaze wander. There, at terminal 3, he saw her; wrapped in a black coat and black jeans with black boots; trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. The dark green bag was what attracted his attention. He knew that bag, especially after turning the entire house upside down for finding it and then realizing it was gone.

Red walked casually to terminal 3, flashed his FBI badge to push to the front and before Elizabeth could realize what was happening, he grabbed her arms, twisted them behind her back and cuffed her hands.

xxxxx

Elizabeth felt as if someone was watching her. She told herself not to be paranoid, but the moment she was standing in the row at terminal 3, she knew something was off. She turned around a few times, checking that there was nobody behind her that looked like a cop or another criminal, but then told herself to stop being nervous and to act normal. She didn't want to draw anybody's attention to herself.

She had been this paranoid all week, she never knew whom she could trust, but nevertheless, she had enjoyed her week in New York. Finally feeling free again without a group of cops in civil clothes hiding behind a tree and watching her. She had gone shopping with a fake credit card, had had a few business meetings which hadn't exactly ended well for some of her business partners, had gotten terribly drunk at the bar four nights in a row to swallow her sadness about having to leave Red and had then had meaningless one night stands.

Right now, she was standing in the row at the terminal. She had planned on flying from New York to London and then stay there for a few weeks, but somehow, she had decided to fly to Spain. She needed a warmer climate, something that felt like vacation. She had enough money to travel wherever she wanted to, so why not see the world? A voice at the back of her head told her that she shouldn't see the world alone, she needed a man by her side. Not any man, she needed Red.

_Damn it, I can't have him! What the hell am I thinking? I left him!_

Elizabeth was trying everything to forget Red, although she knew it was wrong to forget the love of her life. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to disappear forever, actually, she would come back to him if he ever found her. Maybe she would come back on her own some day.

She stood at the top of the line at terminal 3 to Madrid and couldn't help feeling that she was being watched. She imagined to feel Red's presence, she always could sense it, but no, that couldn't be. He couldn't have found her so quickly. She had arrived in London only this morning, how could he possibly know she was here? Then she remembered it: she had once told him she always wanted to travel to England...damn, hopefully he wasn't here right now.

_Better don't turn around, keep looking to the ground, you're pretty much at the front, just keep calm._

The feeling didn't go away, it was like he was coming closer, but it was absolutely impossible he was here. In case he was, she continued trying to appear normal.

She had completely hit rock bottom last week in New York. Her last one night stand had been on Friday. That was everything she remembered of this night, because when she woke up the next day in the restroom of some crappy bar, she only knew that she had had a fight with the guy she had had sex with. It hadn't even been that good, just a short, hard fuck in a restroom cabin. She had been drunk, very drunk, and this guy had been high, but he reminded her a little of Red...

She felt like a slut for letting strangers fuck her...she needed a way to be done with her old life, so she distracted herself with this.

When they were done, the guy had wanted to take her home, but when she refused, he had beat her up and then left her lying on the floor. She remembered him cutting her with a glass sheet before punching her in the face and when she woke up and looked into the mirror, she discovered a small cut on her right cheek, a few inches under her eye. She had disinfected it with vodka and put a plaster on it.

She hadn't looked into a mirror since yesterday evening when she had brushed her teeth in the hotel she was staying in.

Just when Elizabeth wanted to take another step forward in the row at the terminal, two male, warm, strong arms suddenly twisted her arms behind her back and she felt cold metal close around her wrists.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, only seven more until I have a hundred !**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: Just when Elizabeth wanted to take one step further in the row, two strong, male hands twisted her arms behind her back and she felt cold metal close around her wrists.

xxxxx

She knew immediately that it was Red. She hadn't imagined his presence, he was real. The smell of this cologne was unmistakably his, no one else she knew wore that cologne. She was sure it was rare and veeery expensive. She inhaled deeply, she had missed his scent as much as his touch. Without a word, she let him drag her into a room, although she followed his movements only reluctantly. Red kicked the door so that it slammed shut.

The moment he spun her around she remembered she had a big plaster on her right cheek. In a split second, he had turned her around and pushed her up against the wall with her wrists pinned next to her head in an uncomfortably tight grip.

Red had wanted to be angry with her, to show her who was in charge, but soon after he had pinned her wrists to the wall, he noticed that she was tilting her head a little so that he couldn't see the right side of her face. There was definitely something wrong.

"Lizzie, look at me."

There hadn't been a single word spoken between them until now. Hearing his voice made Elizabeth's heart almost burst of joy. But she didn't want him to see her new scar.

"Look at me."

"I _am_ looking at you." she replied quietly, avoiding eye contact.

He took both her wrists in one hand and lay a finger on the side of her jaw, forcing her to look at him directly. When he saw the bloody plaster on her cheek, his anger subsided almost immediately. He cupped her jaw and stroked over her right cheek affectionately.

"Lizzie...sweetheart, what happened?"

No answer.

"Come on, you can tell me." he promised in a much gentler tone than she had expected.

"Red, it's nothing." she whispered.

"Tell me, Lizzie."

"I can't."

She sounded nervous, afraid, much different than when he had last seen her. Before he could reply, she spoke again.

"Red...could we please not talk about this here?"

He studied her for a long while before answering. She looked kind of...broken? Like something terrible had happened that she didn't want to talk about.

"Of course, Lizzie. Let's go to a hotel."

xxxxx

During the ride to the hotel they didn't speak, but Red could practically hear the wheels running in her head. Usually, he was the master of patience, but Elizabeth was the only person who sometimes crossed the line and tested his patience until she had pushed him over the edge. It was dangerous when that happened, and she was well aware of this. Nevertheless, she sometimes seemed to provoke a fight.

As soon as they were sitting on the couch in the hotel room, she started stroking over the scar on her wrist nervously. She felt him watch her, felt his intense gaze on her, felt how close he was to losing control.

Elizabeth knew she was in trouble, he wasn't happy with her for running away. She just wasn't sure how he would react. Like the cold bastard who made her feel his anger or would he hug her and tell her everything was ok? She could tell that it was one of the rare moments he was impatient. Finally, she looked up to him.

"Look, Red...I really can't tell you how this happened because that would make you even more...upset."

She decided to use the word 'upset' instead of everything else she saw in his eyes...

"I don't care. I am furious with you, anyway. Now tell me how you got this cut on your face and what you've been doing in the past week." he growled, boring his dark eyes into hers. She looked away again, unable to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, Elizabeth!"

_Oh no. 'Elizabeth'._

She sighed and obeyed. She had to tell him, there was no way out. Red gave her a burning look, but she somehow managed to hold his gaze. A long moment of silence passed by. And then another. She felt alone on her side of the couch. It seemed as if they were miles apart, although there were only a few inches between them. It was weird not to touch him when they were this close.

"Red...when I tell you how I got this cut, please...please don't freak out." she begged, suddenly feeling tears burn in her eyes.

He glared at her. Somehow, he had an idea what she was about to say.

"I started missing you the moment I ran away...and when I fell asleep that night, I felt that I needed something to distract me."

She looked at Red; his face didn't show any emotion, so she continued.

"I, um...I slept with other men. Four times." she whispered.

Now the tears were running down her cheeks, but he didn't make any attempts to comfort her. At first sight, his eyes were blank, but she knew how well he could hide his anger behind this mask.

"The last guy tried to persuade me to come home with him. When I refused, he...he beat me up and..." she hesitated. "...And then he c...cut me with a sheet of glass across my...my cheek..." she trailed off; her voice shaking from her heavy sobs. "I'm...I'm so, so sorry for...all of this. Please, I'm sorry!"

Elizabeth continued apologizing, he just watched her without the slightest hint of emotion.

Red didn't know what to think. Should he be angry with that guy for hurting his Lizzie or should he instead be angry with her for cheating on him? He would have never thought she would cheat on him. She loved him and she certainly had no idea how much he loved her. He felt cold rage burning in his heart. How should he react? Normally, he always knew what to do, was always in control. This time, however, he was clueless. He wanted to kill the man who had hurt her...and secretly, he wanted to slap her left and right for cheating on him, but he would never do that. Not again. The one time he had slapped her had been during the interrogation all those months ago and later, he had deeply regretted hitting her. God, he loved her so much, but this time, she was really making it hard for him not to explode. She had stolen and read his file, so she knew about his violent streak.

He had to go for a walk. Alone. Now. Instead of doing something he would regret later, he decided to say what would hurt her most.

The look in his eyes had changed. It wasn't the calculated coldness she knew so well, no, it was hot anger, paired with the way he looked at people before he shot them. She had seen him kill people in gunfights on undercover missions, it was terrifying.

Red got up from the couch and grabbed the collar of her shirt roughly, then placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I am disappointed of you, Elizabeth."

He let go of her, slammed the door behind him and locked it from outside. She wouldn't go anywhere since he had taken her bag with him.

xxxxx

When he left and the door slammed shut, Elizabeth yelled after him to come back and how sorry she was, but he left without a word. She knew he would come back, he wouldn't leave her, sooner or later, he would return and they would have another conversation about what had happened. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it across the room.

_Disappointed. DISAPPOINTED?! If he had said he was angry or furious or...whatever! But 'disappointed' was unexpected. It hurt. God, how it hurt. I know I shouldn't have ran away in the first place, and I certainly shouldn't have cheated on him. I just hope he forgives me one day...I'll do anything he wants if it helps to earn his forgiveness sooner...The way he reacted was weird. I thought he'd either yell at me or hold me in his arms, telling me everything was gonna be ok...This quiet rage is scary. _

She took a shower and went to bed, crying into her pillow. Hours later, when she was already asleep, Red returned to their hotel room. He had calmed down a little and lay down beside her. She woke up when she heard him open the door, but she didn't say anything, just pretended to sleep so that she didn't have to talk to him. She would face him again tomorrow, now she needed to rest. Nevertheless, she didn't complain when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

xxxxx

The next morning when she woke up, he was stroking over her hair, apparently he had been watching her sleep.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Lizzie."

"Um...listen, about what happened yesterday. I just wanted to-"

Red cut her off. "Shh, Lizzie. You don't have to apologize. Come here, sweetheart." he said, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

He still was angry, and disappointed, and she really did deserve a lesson, but not today.

"It's me who should apologize. What did I do that made you run away?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It wasn't you. It was...the entire situation. Being followed wherever I go, having a couple of FBI agents watching me on my business trips, the feeling of not being free to do what I want...everything. I realize that it will get worse now that I'll get a tracking chip, but please, believe me when I say that I never wanted to leave _you_. And I understand if you wouldn't want to forgive me so soon. I love you, Raymond."

He watched a single tear escaping her left eye and kissed it away affectionately.

"I want you to understand that I am angry with you for...certain things, and you will be punished for it, but today, it doesn't matter. I'll call Cooper and tell him that we will be back in a few days."

She nodded and buried herself deeper in his arms.

"You know...If you would have said you were angry or upset for...um, what happened, but 'disappointed' really hurt."

"I know, sweetheart. I intended to hurt you with this and I will not apologize for it because you deserved it."

"Hmhm... understood. But again, I'm sorry for running away, for getting myself in danger and for..." she couldn't say it, "Forcheatingonyou." she whispered quickly in one word.

Red held her tight and kissed her hair. He wanted to be cold to her and punish her with ignorance for weeks, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her more, so he held her in his arms and whispered soothing words in her ears as he continued kissing her gently. They lay in bed for a long while before they called room service for breakfast.

Hours later, he decided that it was time for him to remove the bloody plaster on Elizabeth's cheek and take a closer look at the cut that most likely would become a scar.

"Red, no. I don't want you to see this." she protested.

"I have to. Sooner or later, I will see it, anyway. Now hold still, taking it off will hurt a little."

He stroked his thumb gently over her cheek as he removed it with the other hand quickly. What he saw was a red, dirty, uneven cut, bigger than he had thought.

"Gosh, Lizzie. It got infected. I'm going to kill this bastard!"

She shook her head, it was impossible to find the guy who had done this and actually, it didn't matter to her.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, look at me. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know his name. I met him in a filthy bar, I don't care. Just forget it."

"No, no, no. I will find him and make him pay. No one hurts you without being punished."

She described him to Red, who promised her to find and kill him. She caught him staring at the cut and her eyes filled with tears immediately.

"You...you don't think I'm pretty with a scar right in my face, do you?" she sobbed.

"Of course you're pretty. Beautiful. It doesn't matter if there's a scar on your cheek or not. I love you, Lizzie. We just have to disinfect that."

xxxxx

Later that day, Red told her that he would go and find the man who had cut her. She had no idea how he had done it, but three hours later, he came back to their room, told her he had killed him and that she shouldn't worry about it anymore.

"You're an FBI agent! You can't just walk around and kill random people!"

"I can kill random people _because_ I'm an FBI agent. All I had to do was provoking him into trying to shoot at me and then shooting back faster." he replied casually, as if it would be totally normal for him to risk his life for her.

"I don't understand you. You could have been dead!" she yelled, suddenly angry.

"Lizzie. Calm down. No one will ever find him, I made sure he disappeared."

"How?"

"I can't tell you and I won't."

She stared at him for a few seconds. "Fine. I won't ask again."

"Good, now let's pack our bags. We have to get going."

"Alright."

Elizabeth didn't want to fly back yet. She would get a tracking chip implanted into her neck as soon as she arrived there...

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Merry Christmas! Thank you so much for your reviews, now I have 101 and I'm the happiest girl on earth :) Sorry for the delay by the way...**

**This is the LAST chapter, which is finally rated M for sexual content !**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: Elizabeth didn't want to fly back, she would get a tracking chip as soon as she would arrive there.

xxxxx

During the flight, she and Red discussed what had happened, Red promised that when she got the tracking chip, he would convince Cooper to hold up the FBI security team that was following her. The chip would be the only thing that limited her privacy, so they could keep their relationship a secret. They had no idea why the FBI hadn't realized they were a couple, but actually, they didn't really care. As long as they were together, everything was fine.

Elizabeth kept apologizing and explaining why she escaped and cheated on him.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." she whispered with her eyes closed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Lizzie. There's no need to apologize anymore. I just want you to know that when we arrive, we have to show up at the FBI immediately. And another thing: it was clever of you to steal my file, but I'd like to have it back. Nobody except of me knows it's missing. I hope it was...illuminating."

"I was just...well, kind of upset that you never tell me anything about yourself. I knew there is something...off about you, so I stole your file to find out myself." she replied a little angry, then added with a smile: "And yes, it was illuminating."

Red wrapped an arm around her shoulder; he wanted to be angry with her, he felt that she needed a telling off and a punishment, but she would get that from Cooper when they were back at the FBI, so instead, he stroked his thumb up and down her collarbone. After a while, she fell asleep, nevertheless, he continued. He was sure that he could convince Cooper to hold up the security team. Having a tracking chip in her neck would be bad enough, she didn't need an additional team of FBI agents to follow her around.

He caressed the new scar on her cheek, but she was a light sleeper and woke up from his touch. He sensed her discomfort; she hadn't believed him when he had told her that he didn't mind a huge scar right in her face.

"Lizzie...Lizzie, look at me."

She shook her head, looking away from him.

"Lizzie, please. It doesn't matter. Don't cry."

She touched her cheek, tentatively exploring the pattern of the scar. It felt raw, ugly. Red placed his palms gently on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"You're so beautiful. Don't tell yourself otherwise."

xxxxx MMM

Later that day after they returned to one of Elizabeth's safe houses, she was relieved. Not to her surprise, Red had talked Cooper into agreeing to stop the surveillance when she got the chip. She would get it tomorrow, which meant that she could finally relax now, if only for tonight. Apparently, Red had forgiven her, but she knew that he wouldn't let her get away with what she had done last week.

As soon as she came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and hair dried, only wearing panties and one of Red's shirts, she felt herself being pushed against a wall.

"So, Lizzie. Now that we're alone and at home, we finally have time for your punishment."

_Uh, oh...and I thought retelling everything to Cooper has been enough punishment..._she thought, struggling against his hold on her wrists and his leg between hers. Damn, she was trapped.

In a quick move, he had turned her around so that her back was pressed to his chest and her wrists were secured in one large hand behind her head. He slowly undid the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. One by one. Slowly, oh so slowly. Elizabeth was already sopping wet, the way he touched her sent shivers down her spine.

He let one hand wander down over her belly to her hips, then between her legs and rubbed her sex through her panties.

"Do you like that? Hmm?" Red purred in her ear in his lowest voice.

She was already whimpering in need, the tight grip on her wrists with his other hand and his voice in her ear made her legs feel unstable.

"Oh, yes, you like it, don't you?"

"Hmhm..." she whimpered, praying that he would let her come faster.

He rubbed harder and finally allowed her release.

After he had given her some time to calm down, he walked around her, kneeling down and pulling her panties to her ankles, then ordered her to step out. He circled her waist from behind and she obeyed without hesitation. When Red bound her wrists with his black silk tie behind her back, she realized he was still wearing most of his suit.

Oh, how she liked it to be naked while he was fully dressed; it made her feel vulnerable and exposed.

"Sweetheart, how do you feel about letting me take control over you tonight? I believe you are in need of a good discipline lesson." he growled in her ear.

She shivered. That was exactly what she wanted after this terrible day. She knew she had no choice. She had to agree; he would discipline her with or without her permission.

"I asked you a question."

She decided to play the part of the submissive innocent girl he so liked.

"Yes, please. Take control over me, Red."

"Good girl."

He pulled her closer, stroking her hips lightly, while he was pressing wet kisses on her shoulders, then his fingers danced slowly over her upper body; a touch somewhere between gentle caressing and cruel teasing. She bit her lips to suppress a giggle when he tickled the underside of her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her hard nipples from time to time.

Elizabeth had her eyes closed all the time. Red hadn't told her to do so, but she loved not being able to see what he was doing to her. He walked her to the bedroom, got rid of his suit quickly and sat down on the bed behind her.

"Do you want to know where exactly they will implant that tracking chip?" he whispered against her back.

She nodded, struggling against his silk tie around her wrists. Red held her in place, sucking at her neck, leaving a hickey at a place where everyone could see it.

"Right there."

"What?" she panted, "You just put a damn hickey at the spot where they'll implant the chip tomorrow?! You son of a-"

"Ohh, no, no, no, Lizzie. Be kind. No colorful language tonight or else I won't let you come again."

He drove her insane with gentle bites, licking over her pulse points with alternately strong or light pressure, turning her on to no end. When his tongue teased a particular sensitive spot, Elizabeth let out a sound between a giggle and a moan; she desperately wanted to get rid of her restrains, but she knew he wouldn't let her.

"Ah! Red! Please, untie me, I can't wait!"

"Oh, you will wait, and I won't untie you."

"But...please! I wanna f-"

"I know what you want, my dear. But I told you not to use any colorful language in my bed and in case you do, I won't give you what you want. Do I make myself clear, sweetheart?"

"Yeah..."

"If you behave, you'll get what you want, but you will not be untied, you'll stay like this until we're finished."

Elizabeth glared at him over her shoulder, he couldn't do this. Sure, she loved being restrained during sex, but her hands had never been bound behind her back, only above or next to her head, and the position already started to hurt.

"No...please..."

"What did we agree on?" he asked mockingly.

She couldn't think, she was too aroused to remember.

"That you let me take control over you, Lizzie. You agreed and now there's no turning back, understood?"

"Yes, understood." she replied.

"Good. Should I tell you what I wanted to do to you when I found out you were missing and stole my file?" he asked, cupping her breasts from behind and squeezing them, making sure his Lizzie was close to him.

"Are you sure I wanna know this? I don't have to ask, you're gonna do it, anyway."

"Well, among other things, I planned on spanking you so hard that it would be a real punishment, not this light spanking we usually do."

With that, he bent her over his knee with a firm grip on the back of her head, pressing her cheek into the pillow. She didn't believe him that he would spank her harder than usually, that was simply impossible. Sometimes, when she had really screwed something up, he gave her a few strokes that brought tears to her eyes, but he only went that far because he knew she could stand it and wasn't completely averse to bearing very strong pain if she deserved it. And deep down, she always knew when she deserved that kind of punishment. He would never do anything she absolutely didn't want, she trusted him with this, and if she would say 'no' right now, he wouldn't do it against her will. The few times when it had really hurt too much, he had let go of her when she had complained. This time, however, she wasn't so sure about this. He always knew whether she could bear a few more strokes and she was only making a show, or if it really was too much. He was well aware of the pleasure she took in being spanked, but he only did it when there was a reason to be punished. He liked having this kind of control over her and show her who was in charge. Nevertheless, he made her crave this kind of attention by spanking her only when she needed to be disciplined for something. And now, she had in fact deserved a lesson.

Sometimes, when she felt that her last spanking was too long ago, she even asked him to do it, or pushed him over the edge and pissed him off intentionally so that he had no other choice than to slap her ass a few times.

xxxxx

Being restrained like this hurt her back and her shoulders, but Elizabeth knew that was the point.

She braced herself for it, she was sure that what Red had said was only an empty threat. That was until his hand landed on her butt for the first time. She hissed and her fingernails were digging painfully into her palms. He gave her twenty excruciating strokes, always five without a break, then he allowed her a short recovery time and swatted her again, it was unbearable. Not a single word was spoken between them, she didn't even beg him to stop, although she couldn't stand it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her beg, she would do that later, anyway.

Twenty hard strokes later, she was a whimpering, crying mess. Suddenly, she realized it was over, and she felt...free, relieved, better than after their previous spanking sessions.

She was panting heavily into the pillow, but calmed down when she felt Red caressing her back and her sides, loosening the restrains a little to stop the pain in her back and shoulders.

"Shh, Lizzie, you've been a good girl, although I would have preferred if I could have made you beg."

"Oh, I know I will beg you for another thing later." she grinned.

"Now close your eyes. Keep them closed until I allow you to open them."

He kissed his way up from her tailbone to the back of her neck, then pulled her off his lap and sat her down against a pillow. He sat at the end of the bed with his hands around her ankles.

"Spread you legs. Wider. Tuck them up. Good girl. Now let go."

Red pressed wet, hot open mouthed kisses from her ankles up to her calves, the hollows of her knees, her inner thighs and finally let his tongue explore the heat between her legs. She begged him for more pressure, but as expected, he let her wait for her release. She could feel his predatory gaze on her and let go just like he had told her to, not holding back her moans when he finally had mercy on her and let her come. He pressed his tongue down on her clit, then quickly pushed two fingers into her and felt her inner walls contract around them tightly.

Elizabeth climbed on top of him, letting him help her into the position because she couldn't support herself on his shoulders with her hands tied behind her back. He held her hips in a firm grip and thrust into her quickly. He couldn't wait for his own climax after watching her beg and come. Making her wait and having her at his mercy was still the thing that turned him on most.

He didn't allow her to set the pace although she was the one on top. With his hands on her hips he controlled her moves and managed to hold her in place whenever she wanted to take over.

"Lizzie, hold still. I'm the one setting the pace, not you."

Elizabeth growled at him, she was endlessly furious that he let her be on top and then didn't allow her to do what she wanted. It was always like that: the person who's on top decides what to do.

"Fine. If you don't want to listen, I need to be more clear. I'm in charge, I set the pace and I'm going to have my way with you tonight."

Still inside her, he flipped her on her back. It was humiliating, being fucked with her hands behind her back, but she loved every second of it. She pressed her palms flat onto the mattress. The waves of pleasure that washed over her made her forget the pain, anyway. Red had lifted her ankles on his shoulders and thrust into her with full force, fucking her through her orgasm and letting her come three times until she saw stars. The climaxes had hit her so hard that she felt aftershocks minutes later.

Her legs were trembling as he gently untied her wrists and turned her on her stomach once again.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled weakly, still slightly disorientated. She felt like she was about to pass out.

"Shh, calm down. Open your eyes. I'm sorry for hurting you and-"

"Don't be. You know I like this." she interrupted him.

"I do. Now relax, you've earned a reward for being so obedient."

She chuckled. "I wasn't obedient. You tied me up and didn't give me a chance to fight."

"Anyway, relax and shut your mouth, but don't you dare falling asleep."

"Hmhm..."

A few moments later, Elizabeth felt Red's warm hands on her back and smelled the expensive lavender oil he got her for Christmas. The pain in her shoulders and back quickly disappeared and a heat spread out all over her body. He massaged all her erogenous zones, sometimes firmly, sometimes gently until she was completely exhausted and satisfied. The pleasure was almost too much for her to bear, it was amazing.

A long full body massage and several small, light orgasms later, she fell asleep in his arms.

_The End _

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**I will update 'Complicated Life' in a few days!**

**(I hope I haven't hurt anyone's feminist feelings with this chapter...)**


End file.
